BLEACHed Blitzkrieg: Extended Relations
by SanadaSayuri
Summary: Companion fic to BLEACHed Blitzkrieg. The secret behind the oddball relationships of Kurosaki and Ishida.


Title: Extended Family

Author(s): SanadaSayuri

Disclaimer: No money is made off this work of fiction. Bleach is not mine. If it was, I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

Summary: Why was Ryuuken so willing to help out Masaki, Karen, and Yuzu when Ichigo went into hiding? And most importantly of all, why is Ishida Ichigo's keeper?

Pairing: RyukenxIsshinxMasaki

Note: Just another case of plot bunnies gone wild. Sorta AUish and crackish. Companion to BLEACHed Blitzkrieg

**25 Years Before BLEACHed Blitzkrieg…**

"Isshin, Ryuuken, what are the two of you doing? Do either of you have any idea what time it is?"

"Masaki, darling, we have to know… Who do you love more? Ryuuken or me?"

An aggravated sigh. "Kurosaki, don't drag me into this!"

"But you're my competition! Besides, we're just setting things straight! After all, Masaki would be wasting her time with a stick in the mud like you, Ishida!"

Amused laughter. "Oh, you two…"

**22 Years Before BLEACHed Blitzkrieg…**

"Ryuuken?"

"What is it, Masaki?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"What?! Why?"

Cue blindingly happy smile. "Because I'm marrying Isshin!"

Jaw drops. "But…"

"It's ok, we can still be friends. Besides, you promised you'd help me out with my campaign, and you're my primary physician when we're not in Karakura!"

"That's not making me feel any better you know…"

**20 Years Before BLEACHed Blitzkrieg…**

"Yay! Ishida will be joining us in the ranks of marital bliss! Ishida, I'm so happy for you!"

"Kurosaki, get off me."

"How cruel of you, Ishida!! Let your friend hug you for joy!!"

"I'm very happy for you, Ryuuken!"

"Thank you Masaki."

--

"You still love her."

"Of course!"

"Don't hurt that fiancée of yours too much."

"She understands. It's not like Masaki has eyes for anyone but you, anyway."

"And in your own way, you love her as well, if not in the same way as Masaki."

"…. Shut up, Kurosaki."

**17 Years Before BLEACHed Blitzkrieg…**

"Congratulations, Masaki, you're pregnant."

"Oh, that's wonderful! We must call Isshin and tell him the good news!"

"Joy."

"So, Ryuuken, when are you and your lovely wife going to have your own child?"

Blush. "Masaki!"

Laughter.

**16 Years and 7 Months Before BLEACHed Blitzkrieg…**

"Oh, Ryuuken! I just heard! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Masaki."

"Ishida! We should celebrate! We'll both be fathers soon!!"

"Kurosaki, kindly remove yourself from my person."

"Masaki! Ishida's being so cruel to me!"

More laughter.

**16 Years and 5 Months Before BLEACHed Blitzkrieg…**

"Ishida! My lovely wife and I would like for you to be our children's godfather!!"

"…. Very well."

"Ok!! We can set playdates for the kids!!"

"Kurosaki, the children haven't even been born yet."

"Details, details," an uncaring wave.

A tired sigh. "I fear for your children with you as a father."

"I will be a wonderful father!!"

"That's great Kurosaki. Now get out. I have work to finish."

**15 Years Before BLEACHed Blitzkrieg…**

"Masaki, Kurosaki, I'd like both of you to be my son's godparents."

"OH!! Ishida! I accept! Our sons can grow up together, and explore their se—urk!"

Lands after executing flying kick. "Don't plan strange things for the children!"

"Oh, Ryuuken, I'd be honored to accept. In fact, our sons can have a similar working relationship as the two of us as well!"

In a very bemused tone, "Of course, Masaki."

**8 Years Before BLEACHed Blitzkrieg…**

Flying tackle. "Ishida!! Thankyou for taking such good care of my beloved Masaki!!" Sidestep. Crash. "Ow…"

"Idiot."

Wide eyed stare. "I hope we don't end up like that in the future."

"I'll kill you myself if you turn out like your father, Kurosaki."

"Not if I drown myself first, Ishida."

Contemplating pause. "Good point."

**7 Years Before BLEACHed Blitzkrieg…**

"Ok, Why are we doing this again?"

"Because your mother wants you to take over for her if something happens, and my father wants me to take over for him, and they both have been planning out our future working relationships since we were in our infancy."

"Geez, Ishida. Do you even have to breathe?"

"Shut up, Kurosaki."

From the background, a giggle. "My, they really are getting along well, don't they?"

"I'm more afraid they might kill each other, Masaki."

"Oh, the day those two kill each other is the day you finally shoot Isshin like you've been planning, Ryuuken."

A resigned sigh. "A day that may come sooner than you expect."

More amused laughter.

**9 Years Before BLEACHed Blitzkrieg…**

"Ryuuken! Isshin is…!"

"I know! He called me about it. Get Ichigo into the car!"

"But Isshin…"

"I'm going to go after the idiot. You stay in the car with the children!"

--

"Oh, Ishida! Welcome to the party!"

"Kurosaki, what is that?"

"Oh, this? Its bits of fur from the Grand Fisher's body. He got away, unfortunately."

"Kurosaki, you incompetent fool! What if he comes after Masaki or your children again!!"

"He won't."

**1 Year Before BLEACHed Blitzkrieg…**

"Ok… Ishida, is it just me, or is your dad, and my dad actually having a civil conversation?"

"They would have to be capable of it, Kurosaki. They'd have killed each other a long time ago otherwise."

"Oh."

"Idiot."

"Oi!"

* * *

Owari

* * *

SanadaSayuri: Written in a little under an hour. How do you like my explanation for the odd little relationship between the Kurosakis and the Ishidas?


End file.
